valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Holy Night! No One at the Gate/@comment-88.120.42.70-20161212192442/@comment-180.190.90.173-20161212214017
Player with a shitty luck here (only got Nuada so far because of the obligatory likability drop) and I'm inclined to think that this event is quite generous. >no ur tickets Prior to Relena's Challenge, T3001~T5000 gets 1 Guaranteed UR Ticket and 1 Guaranteed SR Ticket while T2001~T3000 gets another Guaranteed SR Ticket on top of that. For this event, T3001~T5000 gets 3 Guaranteed SR Tickets while T2001~T3000 gets Chief Gatekeeper on top of that. Not a bad trade-off for having the RR card to be given to a wider range of players. >less lr tickets It's the same as the last event: less LR tickets but the top rankers gets to have a guaranteed LR card. Did I mention that those ticket doesn't guarantee you an LR and might just end up with a bunch of R cards? >a hard amalgamable UR for the WG When Speedster and Pit Mechanic were brought back, Course Worker wasn't even in the WG, just an EH exclusive. It's the same case here. I'm actually surprised you didn't complain that Advent Fairy is nowhere to be found, not even the news mentions her. >no santa oracle Truly, a sad moment for collectors. No arguments there. >you are forced to do every difficulties Technically, no. You could skip hard if you want to at the expense of not getting the amalmagation item, Guardian's Santa Gear. You know, similar to how you don't have to rank at T2000 if you don't mind getting the featured amalmagation item of the event. >except relena, everything is shit or impossible to get for free players That's practically the same case for each and every event. Then again, even whales is subjected to the same RNG with the free players when trying to get a card via jewels. >very few jewels to win It's easy to brush this off as "beggars can't be choosers" but I don't see where to spend the extra jewels. Speaking from experience, I get tempted into buying three shoes just to get through the end of the map for the normal events. But, since it's just a short map, I didn't have to. >a 13 vitality hard zone That's practically the special area divided into three areas. Think about it: players are only required to go through area that drains 2~4 vitality (spread across 6 areas) for this event instead of the usual 2~8 vitality (spread across 15 areas). >no special zone Other than the worry of where to get the Brittle Keys for EH, I'm somewhat fine with that. Like there was one time in the previous event where I went through the special/bonus area without having a significant encounter (no LAW/FAW, just Slime Queen, Time Traveler and a weak Chimry that won't even drop a Brittle Key). RNG is such a cruel mistress. >a shitty LAW Not every LAW has to be awesome like Hiraga or Oracle Chair. Santiclause is no Arpa or Summer Snow but at least she's no Whitecloth.